Le choix du coeur
by Niennaju
Summary: SPOILERS POUR WATERSHED 5X24. Pendant toute sa vie, elle avait laissé sa raison guider ses actions. Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, elle allait faire ce que lui dictait son cœur.


**Bonjoir! Eh oui, je me remets à publier des travaux originaux, ça s'applaudit! Voici un petit OS post-Watershed que j'ai écrit à 4 mains avec ma partner in crime, Hélo. Disons que c'est notre vision de ce qui se passe après la fin de Watershed. En espérant que vous apprécierez^^ Et comme toujours, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer à la fin, ça nous fait très beaucoup plaisir :3**

**Disclaimer: JE VOUS PROMETS QUE S'ILS M'APPARTENAIENT LE FINALE AURAIT ETE STILL.**

* * *

**Le choix du coeur**

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans les doigts venait du fait qu'elle serrait la chaîne de la balançoire tellement fort que ses phalanges avaient viré au blanc. Castle venait-il réellement de poser un genou à terre, une bague de fiançailles à la main pour poser la question la plus importante de sa vie ?

Dans un sens, cette demande lui ressemblait. Il l'avait bien évidemment fait dans un endroit symbolique pour eux. Ces mêmes balançoires où il lui avait promis d'attendre, et où elle avait pris la décision la plus terrifiante de sa vie presque un an auparavant. Elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant qu'il se rappellerait de ses paroles d'i ans, et pourtant ... Il avait réussi à faire de cette demande un moment "beau et émouvant".

N'importe quelle autre fille aurait immédiatement répondu oui. Mais Katherine Beckett n'était pas n'importe quelle autre fille. Elle était la personne la plus remarquable, exaspérante, stimulante et frustrante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, après tout. Une petite réflexion s'imposait : on ne s'engageait pas pour la vie à la légère, même si l'homme à genou était son homme et auteur préféré depuis déjà bien longtemps. C'était le seul à avoir réussi l'impossible défi de percer sa carapace et de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ses murailles. Certaines avaient un chevalier en armure brillante, elle avait un Castle. Un homme qui lui avait clamé son amour à travers ses romans. Il avait risqué sa vie à maintes reprises pour elle, allant même jusqu'à rester à ses côtés, prêt à se faire exploser par une bombe.

Elle se força à desserrer les doigts avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Que voulait-elle vraiment? Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Castle, qui regardait son manège depuis le début, prit à nouveau la parole.

-Kate, je n'ai peut être pas été l'homme le plus parfait ces derniers temps, je ne t'ai pas accordé l'attention que tu méritais, mais je t'aime. Je te suis entièrement dévoué depuis 5 ans, et que tu le veuilles ou non, depuis le 1er jour, j'ai su que cet instant arriverait. Avant toi, ma vie était comme une page blanche. Je menais une vie vide et dépourvue de sens. Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Et ensemble, on a écrit la plus belle histoire qui soit. Elle n'est pas parfaite, et elle manque sérieusement de beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai plus que hâte de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve et d'en écrire chaque chapitre avec toi. Notre relation a bien évolué au fil de ces pages ... Chaque chapitre a été abordé différemment. J'ai été ton ombre, ton acolyte, ton partenaire, ton ami, ton amant ... Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en me laissant devenir ton mari.

Kate sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et une humidité suspecte envahir ses yeux. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou non. Maintenant, elle était fixée. La balle était dans son camp. D'un côté, l'homme de sa vie lui jurait fidélité pour l'éternité, de l'autre, son job de rêve lui tendait les bras.

Un sérieux dilemme se posait à elle. Que devait-elle choisir? D'un côté, sa raison lui criait de prendre le job, de l'autre, son cœur hurlait de rester ici, dans cette ville qui était sa vie, sa famille, son foyer.

Jamais elle ne retrouverait un homme digne de Castle. Personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer dans son cœur. Mais jamais elle ne retrouverait une opportunité telle que celle qui s'offrait à elle. Ce job lui permettrait d'atteindre des sommets elle tenait dans ses mains la clé pour faire de grandes choses, et peut-être, faire tomber définitivement Bracken et de clore une bonne fois pour toutes l'affaire qui avait décidé de sa vie.

Gates l'avait elle même poussée à accepter le job, mais se leurrait-elle ? Serait-il possible que son père ait raison et qu'elle ne veuille ce travail que pour éviter de faire face à ses démons relationnels ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait l'opportunité d'être heureuse, d'avoir une famille. Mais une fois encore, elle avait peur. Peur de ce que tout cela impliquait : la perte de son indépendance, la maison de banlieue avec la barrière blanche, les 2.5 enfants (Alexis étant bien évidemment le .5).

Elle avait toujours voulu des enfants, mais ce désir lui avait échappé depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus comment gérer tout ça. La solitude et les décisions unilatérales, c'était son fort ... mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'inclure une autre personne dans l'équation, et qui plus est sur du long terme, Kate Beckett prenait la fuite. Pouvait-elle se lancer dans une histoire dont la fin pourrait s'avérer être la même que celle qu'elle avait vécu 14 ans plus tôt ? Devait-elle prendre ce risque ? Elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à Rick, à Martha, à Alexis.

Devait-elle utiliser la technique "Sorenson" comme elle s'était mise à l'appeler, en acceptant un job dans une autre ville, en recommençant sa vie, comme si de rien n'était ? Mais elle savait ce que c'était que d'être celui qui reste derrière à souffrir. Et il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence: l'homme qui se tenait agenouillé devant elle à la scruter de ses yeux bleus ne méritait pas cela. Une relation longue distance serait-elle envisageable ? Après tout, il lui avait bien dit que quelque soit sa décision, cela ne changerait rien à sa demande.

-Kate, dis quelque chose s'il te plaît ?

La voix de Castle la sortit de ses pensées.

-Je ...

Voyant l'inquiétude grandir dans les yeux de Castle, Beckett dut se résoudre à prendre une décision. Pendant toute sa vie, elle avait laissé sa raison guider ses actions. Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, elle allait faire ce que lui dictait son cœur.

-Non, mais je prendrais bien un kiri.


End file.
